


你其實沒那麼愛他

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	你其實沒那麼愛他

本來就不是每件事都能事事順心，這是這個世界的規限，是宇宙運轉的準則。  
每個人有一套獨立的靈魂，你不能強迫另一個人愛上誰，弔詭的是，你也沒辦法強迫自己不要愛上某一個人。  
當守候變成一種習慣，單戀其實也沒那麼痛苦。  
Brett早就發現了，Eddy不喜歡男人，他可以把Brett放在心裡最重要的位置，視他為我們特別的存在，但他永遠不會愛上他。

這陣子Brett總喜歡偷偷想Eddy，喜歡在午後的大雨中趴在書桌上發呆，泡一杯加了牛奶的咖啡，聞著香氣想他。  
他想，我可真不是什麼高尚的人。  
他不確定自己和Eddy算不算所謂的「心靈伴侶」，可不管算或者不算，他都不滿足於此。  
人世間最能直接證明一段愛情的東西莫過於一對鑽戒，一張結婚證書，或是一場拖泥帶水的婚宴；這該是多麼庸俗的事啊，但Brett偏偏就想要這些東西，想得不得了。

他已經不太記得心動是什麼感覺了，他看到Eddy時不會臉紅心跳，也不會像個毛頭小伙子一樣渾身發熱。  
他們可以隨意闖進彼此的臥房，可以不打招呼就拿走對方的東西，更可以在天冷時窩在同一床被子裡看電影。  
他們做過很多踰矩的事，有時Brett甚至會恍惚地想，如果他要求Eddy和他做愛，他會不會答應？

有時候愛沒有徵兆，它是一種直覺，是突然從骨子裡迸發出來的信念。  
Eddy也許早就發現他的心思了，他們談過一次，當時Brett穿著Eddy的襯衫窩在電視前，對方看著他，問道：「這輩子你會結婚嗎？」  
Brett的心裡重重跳了一下，他看著他的眼睛，說：「大概不會吧。」  
Eddy沒有問他為什麼，只是從沙發後方經過，一邊伸手揉了揉他的耳朵。  
Brett知道，這些動作都不被賦予愛情層面的特殊意義，Eddy只是在用他的方式拒絕自己。  
這算失戀嗎？好像也沒有想像中那麼難受。

這些年來Eddy也和其他人有過親密關係，時間都不長，客觀來說他似乎不是個好男友，會這麼說的原因就一個——即使把睡覺和工作的時間扣掉，Eddy陪伴伴侶的時間也不比待在Brett身邊來得多。  
他可真是佔了同事的大便宜，Brett想，有時候聽到Eddy因為這個問題和另一半吵架，他都能暗自從中得到一點小小的得意和滿足。  
哪怕他得被在一旁通電話的Eddy一次又一次地提醒，他們只是朋友，就算是最好的朋友，也僅僅是朋友。  
可是，朋友和情人的區隔究竟在哪裡？

不久前Eddy又恢復單身了，他們又可以在週末凌晨冰涼的客廳裡享受一整首曲子，沒有誰明文規定過，但他們之間有個不約而同的潛規則：在曲子播完之前誰都不許睡。  
今天選到的曲有點太長了，長到他們乾脆把它當成背景音樂做起別的事；Brett用他最喜歡的姿勢趴在沙發床上昏昏欲睡地看著Eddy打電動，彩色小人在螢幕上跳，跳得他頭暈。  
他又轉頭看了一眼電腦，音樂剩餘時長還有一小時半。  
「我睏了。」他說。  
Eddy把遊戲手柄放下，操作電腦讓音軌跳過一整個樂章。  
「剩下二十分鐘，要不要聽完？」  
Brett點點頭，跑到Eddy房間拿走他的棉被，把自己裹成球窩在沙發上用意念練琴。

他還是沒等到曲子播完，眼睛一閉就在熟悉的味道裡睡著了。半夢半醒間他知道Eddy把他抱了起來放回他的臥室床上，那雙手的溫度是那麼熟悉，那麼溫暖。  
他曾經觸碰過無數次，夢裡他們十指交扣，並肩坐在家裡，坐在咖啡廳，坐在電影院，坐在機場⋯⋯那些場景和現實沒什麼不同，一樣的耳機和手錶，一樣的眼神，一樣的人。  
明明什麼都一樣，卻也什麼都不同。  
他好像親吻過他，在夢裡吻過，現實也吻過。那時Eddy還沒有意識到自己對他有超出朋友以外的想法——對直男來說一個吻算什麼？動物間的相互接觸通常代表著宣示、保護或警告，只有人類，可以在生存以外的問題衍伸出那麼多可有可無的東西。  
那時的吻伴隨著酒精的刺鼻味，Brett感覺此時此刻他的意識也和醉了一樣恍惚，於是他問，你能不能親我一下？  
他的眼睛閉著，卻彷彿能看見Eddy在搖頭。  
「你睡著了，在做夢。」對方這麼說。  
Brett伸手拉住他的衣角，握緊，鬆開，握緊，最後又鬆開。  
「對。」Brett把手收回棉被裡，「我在做夢。」  
天氣很糟糕，雷聲隆隆，卻沒有什麼比夜半的大雷雨更能讓人感到安心。

Eddy又碰了碰他的耳朵，這一次，Brett連覺得自己失戀了的念頭都沒有了。  
他不會把愛說出口，Eddy也絕不會允許他這麼做。他們之間不會有刻骨銘心的結局，比起摔碎整個世界、創造一個盛大又深刻的落幕，Brett寧願容忍某些無傷大雅的小瑕疵，換取每一次和Eddy窩在電腦前分享同一副耳機的機會。

他其實沒那麼愛他。  
也許一切都只是習慣，也許他真的喜歡男人，也可能他什麼性別都不喜歡，也許只是喜歡Eddy這個長年以來的習慣阻礙他去驗證這些假設。  
他的心口一直若有似無的刺痛著，而若不是他刻意用曖昧的口氣介紹它，這樣的刺痛也根本不值得被提起。

Brett第一次打破規則，他在樂曲結束前睡著了，可Eddy當作不知道。  
他不說，而他也不問；這場遊戲沒有輸贏，也沒有獎賞或懲罰，就像把口袋裡的小圓盤投進混濁的水裡，只要不撈出水面，旁人永遠不會知道那究竟是瓶蓋還是硬幣。

傷口總會癒合，病徵也總會好轉。  
Brett只不過在等待，等待心再也不會因為某個人疼痛，等待他對愛情免疫的那一天到來。

快了。

Fin.  
2020.04.06


End file.
